plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Mette-Margarethe Samuelsen
Vadhelle, Nordland |Education = University of Vadhelle (BA; MSW) |Residence = Dansaborg, Vadhelle |Party = Conservative |Former = |Spouse = Victor Leiping (m. 1988) |Parents = |Children = 3 }}Mette-Margarethe Tveig Samuelsen (born 25 October 1962) is a Nordish politician and social worker who has served as Prime Minister of Nordland since 2012 and leader of the Conservative Party since 2009. She is the second woman to serve as Prime Minister, and the first to lead the Conservatives. Samuelsen previously served as Minister of Defense from 2001 to 2004, Minister of Children and Family Affairs from 2000 to 2001, and has been a member of the Thusting since 1992. Samuelsen was born to an upper-middle-class family in Vadhelle. Raised in the Stakjer borough, she graduated from Vadhelle Cathedral School in 1981. After finishing her secondary schooling, Samuelsen enrolled in the University of Vadhelle, graduating with a degree in social work in 1984. She returned to the school to receive her master's degree in 1986. After finishing her education, Samuelsen worked as a social worker and children's welfare advocate for the Nordish government from 1986 until 1990, when she entered the private sector. She ended her career in social work in 1992, in order to enter politics. Samuelsen first flirted with a political career after applying to stand as a candidate for the Conservatives in the 1988 election. She was placed low on the electoral list, and ultimately did not win a seat. Samuelsen returned to politics in the 1992 election, and this time won a seat in the Thusting. Upon her initial election, the Conservatives had lost their majority and were put into the opposition. However, following the 2000 election, they entered the majority again. Samuelsen was nominated to serve as Minister of Children and Family Affairs by Endre Lyng, serving from 2000 to 2001. Following the resignation of Håkon Haraldsen, Samuelsen was nominated by Lyng to be promoted to Minister of Defense, serving until the Conservatives once again entered the opposition in 2004. Samuelsen was nominated as a candidate to succeed Lyng as Conservative Party leader, but was defeated by Karl Hegstad. After Hegstad led the party to a disastrous result in the 2008 election, Samuelsen was chosen to succeed him. The party saw massive success under Samuelsen's leadership, reentering the majority following the 2012 election. With this, Samuelsen became Prime Minister, only the second woman to hold this post. She was reelected in the 2016 election. Early life and family Samuelsen was born on 25 October 1962 in Vadhelle to parents Benedikt Samuelsen (1930–2014) and Irene Tveig (1934–2018). Her father worked as a trial attorney, while her mother was a housewife who became a lawyer as well in the 1980s. Samuelsen grew up in a wealthy family, living in the affluent Stakjer borough of Vadhelle in a two-story, six-bedroom home. Samuelsen is the younger of two daughters; her elder sister is Brigitte, born . Education and social work career Samuelsen began her education in 1968, attending a local, public primary school in Stakjer. She graduated from primary school in 1978, subsequently enrolling in Vadhelle Cathedral School, a selective, public gymnasium. While at Vadhelle Cathedral School, Samuelsen was a popular student who was elected to serve as ''fammi messiah'' for her graduating class. After studying a social sciences and humanities program, she graduated from gymnasium in 1981. After finishing her secondary education, Samuelsen enrolled in the Faculty of Social Work at the University of Vadhelle, graduating with a degree in social work in 1984. She reenrolled in the school to receive her master's degree in 1986. After finishing her education, Samuelsen worked as a social worker and children's welfare advocate for the Nordish government from 1986 until 1990, when she entered the private sector. She ended her career in social work in 1992, in order to enter politics. Political career Political beginnings Samuelsen first flirted with a political career after applying to stand as a candidate for the Conservatives in the 1988 election. She was placed low on the electoral list, and ultimately did not win a seat. Samuelsen returned to politics in the 1992 election, and this time won a seat in the Thusting. Upon her initial election, the Conservatives had lost their majority and were put into the opposition. Ministerial positions Following the 2000 election, they entered the majority again. Samuelsen was nominated to serve as Minister of Children and Family Affairs by Endre Lyng, serving from 2000 to 2001. Following the resignation of Håkon Haraldsen, Samuelsen was nominated by Lyng to be promoted to Minister of Defense, serving until the Conservatives once again entered the opposition in 2004. Samuelsen was nominated as a candidate to succeed Lyng as Conservative Party leader, but was defeated by Karl Hegstad. Party leader and Prime Minister After Hegstad led the party to a disastrous result in the 2008 election, Samuelsen was chosen to succeed him. The party saw massive success under Samuelsen's leadership, reentering the majority following the 2012 election. With this, Samuelsen became Prime Minister, only the second woman to hold this post. She was reelected in the 2016 election. Personal life Samuelsen began a relationship with Nordish finance executive Victor Leiping in 1986. They became engaged in 1988, and married later that year. Samuelsen and Leiping have three children together: Madeleine, born , Christer, born , and Lotte, born . The family resided in an eight-bedroom home in the Stakjer borough of Vadhelle until 2012, when Samuelsen was elected Prime Minister and moved into Dansaborg, the traditional Prime Ministerial residence. Samuelsen is a member of the Church of Nordland. Category:1962 births Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Female defense ministers Category:Female heads of government Category:Leaders of the Conservative Party (Nordland) Category:Living people Category:Members of the Thusting (Nordland) Category:Ministers of Children and Family Affairs (Nordland) Category:Ministers of Defense (Nordland) Category:Members of the Church of Nordland Category:Nordish Conservative politicians Category:Nordish politicians Category:Nordish social workers Category:Nordish women in politics Category:People from Vadhelle Category:Prime Ministers of Nordland Category:University of Vadhelle alumni Category:Vadhelle Cathedral School alumni